Sur le bout de tes lèvres
by AliahMPS
Summary: Sur le bout de nos lèvres, un monde nouveau nous attend peut-être. Il te suffirais juste de me laisser approcher.
1. Sur le bout de tes lèvres

Un autre OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps... Des fautes ont certainement dû échappé à ma vigilance, je m'en excuse par avance =)

* * *

><p><strong>Sur le Bout de tes Lèvres (un Nouveau Monde nous attend)<strong>

**.  
><strong>

D'un geste vif et peu contrôlé, elle apposa sa signature sur le bas de la feuille.

Une fois encore, il avait franchit les limites et avait bien faillit y passer.

S'enfermer avec un homme détraqué et armé jusqu'aux dents pour lui soutirer des aveux, non mais quelle idée ! Elle serait arrivée trois secondes plus tard et il ne s'en serait pas sorti. Trois secondes plus tard et plus de Jane.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus ces ascenseurs émotionnels, maintenant devenus presque quotidiens. Quand comprendrait-il enfin que sa vie était précieuse et qu'elle ne supportait pas le savoir en danger ? Qu'elle ne survivrait probablement pas si un jour, elle devait le perdre…

Elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée bien sûr qu'elle y survivrait, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Et depuis quand était-il devenu aussi important pour elle, depuis quand c'était-elle mise à penser de la sorte ?

Tendant le bras pour attraper le dossier qu'elle avait lancé un peu plus tôt sur le coin de son bureau, il y glissa le rapport qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer, puis se retourna afin de lire l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Une heure moins vingt. Bien trop tard pour commencer un nouveau rapport elle ferait mieux de ranger les autres dossiers sortis et de rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise et rassembla toute les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau, rangea ses stylos dans le petit pot prévu à cet effet et glissa les pochettes de dossiers classés dans le tiroir adéquat.

Une fois que plus rien ne traînait sur son bureau, elle récupéra sa veste qui était sur son canapé et ce ne fut qu'au moment de se tourner vers la porte qu'elle remarqua Jane, qui était entré sans faire de bruit. Suspicieuse, elle repéra qu'il tenait ses mains derrière son dos.

Rien que le fait de le voir là, devant elle comme si de rien n'était, réveilla en elle une colère immense qu'elle ne savait pas porter et contre laquelle elle ne lutta guère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Jane ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid. »

Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se montrer gentille.

« Je sais que vous êtes fâchée, alors je suis venu m'excuser… »

Avec un petit sourire, il tendit ses bras en avant pour lui montrer, cachée au creux de ses mains, une petite grenouille en papier, comme celle qu'il avait déposée sur son bureau il y a quelques années.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle vit rouge. D'un geste brusque elle lui arracha la grenouille et l'écrabouilla grossièrement avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, elle l'observa presque avec satisfaction perdre son sourire et ne put plus longtemps retenir ses pensées.

« Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre cette grenouille, Jane ? Vous ne m'achèterez pas avec un bout de papier cette fois-ci. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos combines et de vos conneries. Je n'en peux plus !

-Oh, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, vous êtes arrivée à temps, c'est ce qui compte, dit-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Non, Jane, explosa-t-elle. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à surveiller vos arrières et à prier pour qu'un peu de bon sens croise votre route. Je suis fatiguée Jane, fatiguée de me tuer à vous demander de faire attention à vous et aux autres, fatiguée de parler à un mur ! Quoi que je dise, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Vous foncez tête la première dans les situations les plus dangereuses sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde aux conséquences de vos actes. Vous vous foutez totalement de ce que l'on pourrait ressentir si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose. Vous… »

Sa gorge se serra de colère et de tristesse, et sa voix se tordit alors qu'elle parlait tout en se souvenant des évènements de la journée.

« Vous vous foutez totalement de votre vie. Comme si elle ne valait rien. Je...Je ne peux pas vous laisser agir comme ça…Je…»

Elle lutta pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé craquer à ce point, ce n'est qu'une fois chose faite qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle se sentait faible, perdue et avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait eu horriblement peur de le perdre.

« Je tiens à vous, plus que vous ne pouvez le penser… »

Jane resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre face à cet aveu inattendu. Il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté, lui qui était si observateur. Comment il avait pu passer à coté des sentiments de Lisbon ? La voir ainsi terrassée lui brisa le cœur et savoir que c'était de sa faute ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du fait que Lisbon se soit autant attachée à lui. Espéré peut-être, au fond de lui, mais il n'y avait jamais cru.

D'un pas hésitant il avança jusqu'à elle et l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la regarda dans les yeux puis lui souffla dans un murmure :

« Moi aussi je tiens à vous, Lisbon. N'en doutez jamais. »

Sans se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa furtivement sur le coin des lèvres. Il se recula pour la regarder puis déposa un autre baiser au même endroit, plus long cette fois, mais sans oser en faire plus.

Il se recula sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte pourtant, il lui souhaita « Bonne nuit », puis s'enfuit, ne laissant pas à Lisbon l'opportunité de le retenir.

Elle resta quelques minutes immobile en plein milieu de son bureau, sonnée, puis prise de remords elle tenta de retrouver la petite grenouille qu'il lui avait apporté, pestant contre elle-même et contre sa cruauté.

Une fois retrouvée, elle observa la petite boule de papier froissé avec tendresse, la glissa dans son sac et, ne perdant pas plus de temps, ferma son bureau et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en espérant rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible.

**###**

_« Je tiens à vous, plus que vous ne pouvez le penser »_

Allongé sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit dans le grenier du C.B.I., Jane repensa à ces mots qu'elle lui avait dits. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « _plus que vous ne pouvez le penser »_ ? Il savait qu'ils étaient amis, de très bons amis même. Mais ce pourrait-il que Lisbon soit…

Il n'osa pas terminer cette pensée, trop effrayer des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Pourtant, des conséquences, il en aurait à affronter, surtout après ce presque baiser qu'il avait osé lui prendre.

Ce presque baiser qui le tourmentait maintenant.

Il avait été gage de son amitié profonde pour elle, qui se transformait de jours en jours. Gage également du fait qu'il l'avait écoutée et qu'il la respectait plus que tout au monde, contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait penser.

Pourtant, il eu l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient scellé quelque chose de nouveau par ce baiser, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à affronter. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour la perdre par lâcheté, par crainte d'affronter ce tourbillon de sentiments. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

Et alors que le sommeil l'avait envahit, après quelques heures de réflexion, il se surprit à rêver de ses lèvres, douces et rosées, et à l'agréable douceur d'un vrai baiser.


	2. Un nouveau monde nous attend

Bon. Il me fallait une pause (dans mes révisions), et du coup je me suis attelée à écrire une suite à cet OS.

J'ai peut-être un peu craqué... Je ne sais pas trop, à vous de décider ^^ Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Attention, **SPOILERS pour la saison 4** ( pour l'épisode 4x15, il me semble).

Encore un fois, je m'excuse par avance des fautes éventuelles...

* * *

><p><strong>Sur le Bout de tes Lèvres (un Nouveau Monde nous attend)<strong>

Ses cheveux brillaient sous le soleil de juin, quelques mèches virevoltant, dansant avec la brise qui soufflait par ici. Les pieds bien ancrés au sol, elle dégageait une constance inébranlable et semblait bien plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Et c'était sans aucune hésitation qu'elle s'attaquait au chef de la police du district qui osait refuser de s'écarter de la procédure, alors que l'enquête revenait au CBI. On voyait bien qu'elle était remontée et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Comme si on pouvait marcher sur les pieds de Teresa Lisbon et ne pas en subir les conséquences.

Tout le monde ne s'appelait pas Patrick Jane.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette petite femme redoutable aurait un faible pour lui. Car c'était manifestement le cas.

Après des années de collaboration avec elle, d'amitié même, il avait appris à la connaitre mieux que quiconque. Ses petits sourires ne trompaient pas, ni sa manière de rougir et d'éviter son regard lorsqu'il la taquinait. Et puis cette phrase, dévastatrice.

_« Je tiens à vous plus que vous ne pouvez le penser »_

Il était le seul à pouvoir envahir ses plates-bandes sans qu'elle ne déclenche un ouragan. Enfin presque.

Oui, presque.

Parfois, elle lui en voulait. S'énervait. Lui remontait les bretelles. Et il adorait ça. Elle était son petit ouragan.

Malgré tout, il bénéficiait quand même de certaines faveurs qu'elle n'accordait pas si facilement. Sa confiance par exemple. Son amitié aussi, et plus récemment, un petit plus…

Il n'était pas absolument sûr pour la partie « récente » de la chose. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant.

Bien sûr, il avait remarqué qu'elle appréciait leurs petits flirts occasionnels, des flirts sans but précis, si ce n'est celui de la voir rougir et sortir un peu de cette image d'agent parfait suivant les règles à la lettre, mais il n'avait jamais poussé l'étude plus loin.

Puis ces flirts avaient progressivement laissé place à une amitié sans pareil. Il avait une totale confiance en elle, et c'était réciproque. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amitié sincère. Jamais rien qui ne ressemble à celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui avec Lisbon. Si on pouvait toujours appeler cela une amitié…

Car, comme les flirts s'étaient transformés en amitié, leur amitié glissait dangereusement vers quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il redoutait, mais qui semblait inéluctable.

Surtout lorsqu'il se mettait à remarquer l'éclat du soleil sur ses cheveux. Ou les notes, si mélodieuses, qui lui échappaient lorsqu'elle était joyeuse. La beauté de son visage. De ses yeux. De sa bouche. Ses lèvres.

Bien trop dangereuse.

**ooOoo**

Il débarqua dans le bureau de Lisbon, sans toquer, comme à son habitude. Une autre enquête avait été bouclée grâce à ses brillants stratagèmes, et le génie qu'il était avait besoin de repos. C'est tout naturellement qu'il avait donc choisi ce bureau, ou plutôt le canapé qui s'y trouvait. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de rester dans l'open-space, il voulait du calme, du réconfort et pour cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une Lisbon.

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il venait en paix, il déposa un café devant l'agent.

« Alors comme ça, maintenant, vous sortez avec des meurtrières ? Wainwright m'a parlé de vos adieux si émouvants… »

Bon… Apparemment, il avait tort. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il aurait la paix.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous et Erica, ajouta-t-elle. Vos adieux, romantiques à souhait d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire prés de la machine à café. »

Jane la regarda de travers en fronçant les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Meh… C'était juste un baiser, ça n'avait rien de romantique. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé blanc de l'agent malgré tout, puis décida finalement de s'allonger. Il se calla entre les coussins pour trouver une position confortable tout en faisant face à la petite brunette.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous voir un jour vous enticher d'une meurtrière. Quoi que, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est déjà arrivé avec une veuve éplorée… »

Outrée, il se redressa et riva son regard sur elle.

« Je ne me suis pas entiché ! C'était juste un baiser, elle était attirante, c'est tout. »

Cette conversation l'agaçait déjà. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce baiser avec Lisbon. Et dire qu'il était venu dans son bureau pour se détendre, misant sur la tranquillité qui y régnait habituellement. Elle passait des heures à taper et signer rapports et autre plaintes. Il aimait l'observer dans ces moments là, lorsqu'elle était absorbée par son écran ou par un dossier et que les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans la pièce étaient ceux des touches du clavier qui claquaient ou d'un stylo qui grattait sur une feuille. Mais apparemment, il avait mal choisi son jour. Lisbon était d'humeur bavarde et, bien qu'il adore discuter avec elle, étrangement, le sujet abordé aujourd'hui ne comptait pas parmi ses favoris.

« Donc, moi, je ne suis pas attirante ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il pour la seconde fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Vous me dites que vous l'avez embrassée parce qu'elle était attirante. J'en déduis qu'il faut être attirante pour recevoir un de vos baiser. Or, je n'ai eu le droit qu'a un truc qui ne ressemble à rien sur le coin des lèvres… Donc je ne suis pas attirante.

Il resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre. Ne sachant que penser.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Vous… Mais enfin Lisbon, où voulez vous en venir ?

- Laissez tomber, oubliez ce que je viens de dire »

Elle baissa la tête et se replongea dans son dossier. Rougissante. Peut-être bien que cette conversation était intéressante, finalement. Intrigué, et décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau, il se leva et s'approcha de son bureau.

« Vous êtes jalouse ? » tenta-il.

Elle le dévisagea, sans dire un mot puis se leva à son tour.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, sans jamais s'arrêter, franchissant cette barrière invisible qui assurait à chacun un espace personnel, puis elle attrapa les pans de sa veste pour l'attirer à elle. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à sentir le souffle de sa respiration les chatouiller, frôlant son nez du sien. Il resta immobile, sonné, et soupira contre ses lèvres.

« Lisbon »

Il avait son regard rivé sur ses yeux, perdu.

« Peut-être un petit peu. »

Un petit peu.

« Embrassez-moi »

Il prit un certain temps avant d'assimiler les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mais au bout de quelques secondes il sembla enfin percuter.

Il prit alors ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'embrassa sans retenue, la serra contre lui, respirant son parfum pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Il se sentit léger, presque libre. Ce sentiment était si bon qu'il aurait souhaité qu'il ne cesse jamais. Il se laissa emporter par cette vague de douceur et de tendresse, la laissant enfin exploser à sa guise, s'en délectant délicieusement et renouant avec des sentiments depuis longtemps oubliés.

À bout de souffle, il se détacha de ses lèvres mais ne desserra pas son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il se sentait bien là, avec cette femme au creux de ses bras. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou tandis qu'il respira contre ses cheveux.

De la cannelle.

Une seule odeur et tout un monde s'ouvrait à lui.

Sa peau, douce et lisse. Ses baisers, enivrants et parfois mouillés. Ses boucles brunes qui glisseraient entre ses doigts. Des étreintes qui n'en finiraient jamais. Des mots doux qui franchiraient ses lèvres.

La cannelle n'aurait jamais plus le même goût pour lui.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que je suis attirante, finalement ? » murmura-t-elle contre la peau de son cou.

Il hésita un instant. Était-il vraiment prêts pour cela ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais à quoi bon avancer si on ne se jette pas à l'eau de temps en temps ? Il était fatiguer de réfléchir, de se réfréner. Il voulait vivre. Éprouver. Aimer à nouveau. Il avait beau chercher à s'enfuir, à s'isoler, Lisbon parvenait toujours à le retrouver et il n'avait plus envie de lui échapper. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« Teresa… Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la simple attirance. Tu n'as rien à voir avec de la simple attirance. »

Il l'entendit glousser et sourit à ce son si peu _Lisbonnesque_.

Lorsqu'elle se tortilla pour s'extraire à son étreinte, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Jane, on est toujours au boulot…

- Attends, juste un peu. Il n'y a presque plus personne de toute façon.

- Presque, c'est bien le problème… »

Elle resta malgré tout au creux de ses bras, profitant encore un peu de cette chaleur réconfortante. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lâcher maintenant.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ton café va être froid. »

Il finit par s'écarter et la laisser regagner son bureau.

« C'est pas grave, tu m'en fera un autre, lui répondit-elle avec une petite moue enfantine.

- Ah bon ? » répondit-il en souriant.

Il ne pourrait jamais rien refuser à cette petite moue. Cette femme le mènerait à sa perte.

« Bah oui, tu me le dois bien, je te ferais dire que les 5 dossiers qu'il me reste sont des plaintes, à ton encontre. Tu me dois bien un café chaud.

- D'accord, je te ferais ton café chaud… Mais sache que je ne vois pas d'un très bon œil ce chantage caféiné.

Il se retourna pour sortir du bureau et se diriger vers la cuisine mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte que la voix de Lisbon retentit à nouveau :

« Merci, mon petit chou à la crème ! »

Il fit volte-face, amusée et la dévisagea sans rien dire.

« Bah quoi ? C'est pour la touche de romantisme ! » ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

Oui, il avait bien raison. Cette femme le mènerait à sa perte. Et cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci de m'avoir lue.<p> 


End file.
